


Penny Dwadzieścia Trzy

by NoNameRat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, po odcinku 3x11 Twenty-Three
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Penny 23 chętnie wydostał się ze swojego postapo wymiaru zrujnowanego przez Quentina Bestię, ale asymilacja okazała się troszkę bardziej skomplikowana niż to zakładał. Na szczęście Miły Quentin i alkohol są podstawową rzeczą w linii czasowej 40, obydwoje zawsze chętni do pomocy.





	Penny Dwadzieścia Trzy

Penny z linii czasowej dwadzieścia trzy okazał się mniejszym chujem od ich Penniego, stwierdził przelotną myślą Quentin. Wiedział, że jego Penny nie lubił go. Zawsze mu dogryzał, lekceważył go i rzucał bolesne przytyki, nawet kiedy Quentin był w trudnych i przygnębiających momentach, tym samym sprawiając, że czuł się Q jeszcze gorzej i żałośniej. Penniego nieszczególnie to obchodziło, jakby znajomość z nim była tylko dla wytrwałych i zasłużonych. Mówił to co myślał i robił to co chciał bez cienia strachu i empatii. Był szczery w chamski i bezpośredni sposób. Nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi. Penny po prostu tolerował Quentina w odpowiednich dawkach, czasem bardziej a czasem mniej.

Może z tym Pennym będzie miał okazję na inną relację? Z tego co mówiła mu Julia, Q-23 i Penny-23 nie znali się za dobrze w tamtym wymiarze, w ogóle rozkład znajomości był tam nieco inny niż tutaj. Tak samo jak ten Penny był nieco inny. Był o wiele cichszy i mniej agresywny. Choć wciąż był pewny siebie i zaborczy, był również ostrożniejszy i bardziej zmęczony. Quentin nie mógł stwierdzić skąd to się brało. Czy z odmienności doświadczeń przez jakie przeszedł w swojej linii czasowej? Jakieś drobne różnice w wychowaniu, może zmienił go związek z Julią, może apokaliptyczne wydarzenia zgasiły jego iskrę? Coś przedostało się przez jego niezniszczalną tarczę sarkazmu, chęci izolacji i pogardy dla świata, która nigdy nie pękła w jego, teraz już martwym, Pennym. Nowy Penny zdawał się dbać odrobinę bardziej, znając możliwą perspektywę dla bardziej ponurego świata.

Przez ostatnie dni Quentin nie widział się z Pennym, co nie było szczególnie dziwne. Choć był Podróżnikiem przyzwyczajonym do częstych i nagłych zmian otoczenia, teraz jednak na stałe przeprowadził się do innego wymiaru. Było zrozumiałe, że próbował ogarnąć nową odmienną rzeczywistość wokół siebie, dlatego potrzebował trochę czasu do asymilacji. Zresztą, zawsze był samotnikiem, wysoko ceniącym sobie prywatność i przestrzeń. Ale skoro mieli pracować nad znalezieniem kolejnego klucza, współpraca byłaby miła. Presja czasu naciskała na Quentina mocno - ledwo spał nieustannie myśląc co dalej i jak Quest może i powinien się skończyć. Nie mógł dłużej odwlekać następnego ruchu, który powinni wykonać wszyscy wspólnie w tej przygodzie.

Nie musiał długo szukać Pennego. Zastał go przy głównym wodopoju, przy barku koło schodów. Nalewał do kieliszka schnapps brzoskwiniowy.  
\- Hej - przywitał się Quentin, schodząc z ostatnich stopni. Penny wlał alkohol do gardła, odłożył kielonek i przywitał się kiwnięciem głowy. Z barku złapał za szyję wódkę, również brzoskwiniową, do tego większy kieliszek i powędrował z nimi w głąb pokoju, gdzie rozłożył się na kanapie. Był to jeden z mebli należących do ich zestawu Okrągłego Stołu, które było urządzonym przez mieszkańców układem dwóch kanap, paru puf i foteli, wszystkie skierowane w stronę stolika kawowego (w tym przypadku stolika alkoholowego) tak, żeby można było wszystkich objąć wzrokiem niezależnie od tego gdzie się siedziało. Penny najpierw napił się z gwinta, a dopiero później nalał sobie do kieliszka. Machnął butelką w stronę Quentina, który powędrował za nim już wcześniej i usiadł na fotelu. Odmówił jednak wódki. Ze stolika patrzyło za to na niego pozostawione przez Eliota wino i wysoki kieliszek, ale zdecydował, że na razie wolał zachować mniej więcej trzeźwość.

\- Więc... - zaczął niepewnie Q, zastanawiając się od czego by tu ugryźć rozmowę. - Wszystko w porządku, Penny? Znaczy się, wiem, że nieszczególnie wszystko jest w porządku, ale minęło już parę dni iii... zauważyłem, że unikasz mnie - powiedział, początkowo w czasie mówienia krążąc wzrokiem po pokoju, aż wreszcie pod koniec zawiesił na nim spojrzenie. Penny parsknął.  
\- Dziwisz mi się? - spytał i pokręcił głową z cierpkim rozbawieniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć jak bardzo nie domyślnego głupca miał przed sobą. Quentin nieporadnie rozłożył ramiona.

Penny westchnął, przechylił kieliszek do gardła i znów go napełnił.  
\- Wiesz co się stało w moim wymiarze, prawda? Julia i Josh mówili ci.  
Quentin potaknął, a Penny zachęcająco machnął ręką, żeby opowiadał dalej za niego, więc poprawiając włosy Q zaczął mówić:  
\- U was też zniknęła magia, też ponieważ człowiek zabił boga. I wtedy, kiedy byliście najbardziej bezbronni pojawił się Bestia, zabijając wszystkich pozostałych użytkowników magii, miał klucz i szukał Julii. Okazało się, że... że Bestię stworzyła Alice. Chciała przywrócić do życia... martwego mnie. I przez przypadek ożywiła mnie..., znaczy się _go_ , bez Cienia. A jak wiemy, że bez Cienia egzystencja nieszczególnie jest miłym doświadczeniem dla wszystkich. Bestia bez sumienia, bez emocji, zawładnęła swoją jedyną obsesją. Zabił Martina Chatwina, później Ember i skradł jego moce, stąd pomimo tego, że zniknęła magia, on wciąż mógł jej używać i to na boskim poziomie. Wtedy naprawdę stał się Bestią. Zaczął... - zabrakło mu słów. Penny podjął za niego suchym głosem:  
\- Mordować wszystkich czarodziei. Szukał Juli, żeby móc ją zabić, bo klucz pokazał mu przyszłość, gdzie uwalnia Potwora, którego najwidoczniej wszyscy bardzo starają się jednak nie uwalniać. Zgadnij, która część najbardziej mi przeszkadza.

Quentin wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, aż wreszcie wciągnął głęboko powietrze i odwracając wzrok machnął ręką, przetarł zmęczone powieki, bardzo nie chcąc o tym rozmawiać, ale najwidoczniej nie miał teraz wyboru. Zresztą, sam rozmowę zaczął.  
\- Bestia wyglądał jak ja. Był mną bez Cienia - wymamrotał. Ciężko było mu to sobie wyobrazić. Te sześć palców i niebieski blask w okrutnych oczach w jego ciele. Owszem, Julia powiedziała mu o tym, ale ostatecznie nie widział tego co ona, Penny i Josh w linii czasowej dwadzieścia trzy. Idea, że Bestia wyglądała czy też była nim, przerażała go. Penny też nie był fanem Bestii, choć z innych powodów.  
\- Yup. Może i nie widziałem twarzy, te przeklęte ćmy zawsze zasłaniały two-- jego twarz, ale odkąd Julia rzuciła to zaklęcie, które je przepędziło... Wiem, że wyglądał jak ty. Widziałem cię. Znaczy się, _jego_. Wiem, że to nie byłeś ty _ty_ , ale kiedyś najwidoczniej _tobą_ był, i po tym jak wrócił do życia ciągle miał twoją twarz. Twoje ciało. Widziałem jak... jak beztrosko przechodził przez Brakebills i za każdym razem zabijał kolejnych uczniów i nauczycieli jacy weszli mu przez przypadek w drogę. Bez żadnych skrupułów. Od niechcenia. Jakby nawet go to trochę bawiło na początku. Wpadał do szkoły co jakiś czas wyczuwając magię i raz za razem urządzał rzeź. Na moich oczach. Widziałem jak wszyscy moi przyjaciele umierają. I musiałem z tym żyć. Wiedząc, że nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

Quentin nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej na fotelu, otwierając co chwilę usta jakby chciał jakoś obronić się przed łączeniem jego osoby z Bestią, ale zawsze zamykał je z cichym westchnieniem kręcąc głową i odwracając wzrok. Wciągnął dłonie w rękawy swetra i wetknął je pod pachy.

\- Wiem, że to nie byłeś ty, Quentin - uspokoił go Penny, ale nie zmniejszyło to napięcia i nieokreślonego zdenerwowania w Quentinie, jak i nie wymazało bolesnych wspomnień Pennego ani tego, co czuł widząc siedzącego przed nim Quentina-Nie-Bestię. - Tak samo wiem, że wasza Julia nie jest _moją_ Julią. A jednak kiedy na nią patrzę, od razu o niej myślę.

Q potaknął. Wiedział o czym Penny mówi. Sam poznał Alice z jego wymiaru i czuł do niej to samo co czuł do swojej Alice. Nie różniły się za wiele od siebie. Ale on i końcowy efekt Quentina z dwudziestej trzeciej linii czasowej? Kompletnie dwie różne osoby. O ile Bestię można było nazwać osobą. Psychopatyczny potwór bez duszy, to było lepsze określenie. Ale wystarczyło, że dzielił z nim podobieństwo ciała, a to wywoływało w Pennym odruchy i wspomnienia, których nie mógł powstrzymać.

\- Brakowało mi jej. Julii. Po jej stracie, wciąż wszyscy umierali. Widziałem jak Bestia zabija moich przyjaciół. Brutalnie i krwawo. Miał to jedno ulubione zaklęcie, to pieprzone unieruchomienie. Bo co było lepsze niż krwawa rzeź? Robienie jej nieśpiesznie, kiedy nikt ci nie przeszkadza. Więc bezsilnie patrzyłem jak robi... okropne, kurewsko obrzydliwie rzeczy moim przyjaciołom. Na początku byłem przerażony, żadna nowina, bo kto nie był. Im dłużej to wszystko trwało, tym bardziej byłem po prostu... zmęczony i otępiały. Jak długo można żyć w nieustannym strachu i żalu?

Quentin pamiętał to zaklęcie. Jego Bestia, kreatura która została po Martinie Chatwinie, użył tej samej magii kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w sali wykładowej Brakebills. Cała unieruchomiona klasa, bezczynnie i z przerażeniem obserwująca jak umiera ich wykładowca i jak dziekanowi zostają wyciśnięte oczy (Q musiał odwrócić wzrok, a i tak widział resztki krwi pod nogami). Pamiętał jego sześciopalczastą dłoń na swojej twarzy, kiedy próbował zgnieść mu czaszkę, ale nie zdążył. Choć wyszli cało z sytuacji, od tamtej pory strach przed Bestią wisiał nad nim aż do samego końca jego istnienia. Nie winił i nie osądzał Penniego, że ciągle miał Bestię w pamięci. Dręczyło go, niesłusznie, bo co miał niby z tym zrobić, że wyglądał jak Bestia Pennego. Z każdym przesyconym zmęczeniem słowem Penniego powtarzał sobie, że on i tamten Q nie byli tą samą osobą. Nie było to jego winą, że Alice Dwadzieścia Trzy w akcie desperacji i tęsknoty nieumyślnie stworzyła potwora na jego podobieństwo. Bolało natomiast, że była to lustrzana sytuacja do tego co on zrobił swojej Alice, przywołując jej niffina i próbując zwrócić jej życie. On-Bestia zniszczył cały magiczny świat i przywłaszczył sobie Fillary, ona-niffin i ona-zmartwychwstała niszczyła jego i co gorsza - samą siebie.

Poprawił włosy, odgarniając je z czoła i zakładając za ucho. Penny drgnął lekko, po czym zaśmiał się pod nosem i wywrócił oczyma.  
\- Nawet ten drobny gest. Kiedy poprawiasz włosy, które opadają ci na twarz. To samo robił on. Wkładał dłoń w chmarę ciem i tym samym ruchem przesuwał ramię do tyłu, poprawiając włosy. Kiedy stykasz ze sobą dłonie, kiedy chcesz rzucić zaklęcie? Jest coś bardzo podobnego w sposobie, w jaki robiła to Bestia.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Penny znów napił się wódki i mówił dalej.  
\- Wiem, że będę musiał odpuścić to co czuję do Juli, żeby nie zadręczać siebie ani jej. I jeśli nie chcę oszaleć, będę to musiał to samo zrobić z twoją mordą - dodał szorstko, z nutą napięcia w głosie. - Ale potrzebuję czasu, dobra?  
\- Jasne - potwierdził cicho Quentin, choć nie wiedział na ile było to możliwe, skoro mieszkali w tym samym małym budynku, a jak najszybciej potrzebowali ruszyć z Questem do przodu.

Wcześniej starał nie myśleć o Bestii-Quentinie z wymiaru dwadzieścia trzy. Szybko przekonał samego siebie w głowie, że nie byli tymi samymi osobami, na pewno nie po tych wszystkich modyfikacjach przez które tamten Quentin przeszedł, aż do punktu w którym stał się Bestią bez Cienia z boskimi mocami. To dopiero nieznośnie combo. Przetrawił niechętnie to co Julia i Josh mu streścili, słuchając ponurego rozwoju alternatywnych wydarzeń. Nie dał jednak temu ani drugiej myśli, zbyt zajęty problemami w wymiarze w którym aktualnie istniał. To co stało się w dwudziestej trzeciej linii czasowej stało się... gdzie indziej, kiedy indziej, w innym wymiarze, który kompletnie go nie dotyczył, którego nigdy nie widział i już nigdy, szczęśliwie, nie zobaczy. Udało im się z sukcesem zakończyć rozdział z _Historii siedmiu złotych kluczy_ , mieli klucz z tamtego wymiaru, więc koniec! Tyle, nie trzeba było się tym więcej martwić. Ale teraz, kiedy był wśród nich Penny z czasowymiaru dwadzieścia trzy? Quest zaakceptował go w miejsce ich poprzedniego Penniego. To samo zrobiła reszta drużyny i on, przygarniając ocalałego bez problemu (poza Kady, oczywiście). Teraz musieli jakoś wspólnie udomowić swoje traumy.

\- To jest takie... popaprane - powiedział wreszcie Quentin, na co Penny potaknął i jeszcze raz zaoferował mu brzoskwiniową wódkę. Tym razem Q pociągnął z gwinta, skrzywił się odkaszlując i oddał butelkę. Wyciągnął się w stronę stolika i zaopiekował się winem Eliota, szczodrze napełniając sobie kieliszek.

\- Przepraszam - dodał. Wiedział, że nie musiał tego mówić, ale mimo wszystko czuł jakiś ciężar na duszy i chciał to powiedzieć. Penny wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nie twoja wina - powiedział Penny. - Poza tym, że dzieliliście to samo ciało, im dłużej na ciebie patrzę, tym łatwiej mi was rozróżnić. Strasznie z ciebie miękka ciapa, Quentin - zapewnił go Penny, na co ten uśmiechnął się nikle, niezadowolony z przytyku, ale zdjęło mu to też nieco presję z ramion. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nagle rozbawiony jakaś myślą.  
\- Co? - zapytał Penny, dostrzegając to.  
\- Mój Penny pewnie przewróciłby się w Zaświatach na drugi bok, gdyby zobaczył nas teraz razem - powiedział Quentin. - Rozmawiających o twoich przeżyciach i pijących razem.  
Penny popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony, jakby dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał o martwym Pennym z wymiaru czterdziestego i wzniósł swój kieliszek na toast.  
\- Za martwego mnie tutaj. I za martwego ciebie tam.  
\- Na zdrowie - zgodził się z nim Quentin.  
Penny prędko opróżnił swój kieliszek.  
\- A teraz bardzo cię proszę, spierdalaj mi sprzed twarzy - powiedział Penny już o wiele lżejszym i typowym dla siebie tonem, zanim Q zdążył skończyć swój długi łyk wina. - Zdecydowanie potrzebuję więcej czasu sam na sam z tą wódką, jeśli mam cokolwiek zapomnieć z mojego wymiaru.  
Obydwoje wiedzieli, że jedna noc z alkoholem niewiele zmieni i nie wymaże w żaden sposób traumy Penniego. Wspomnienia będą wracać we śnie i na jawie, ale jeśli coś rzeczywiście miało mu pomóc, to ruszenie ze swoim życiem na przód. Questy miały zmieniać ludzi, prawda? Czy był lepszy sposób na zajęcie czymś rąk jak ruszyć w dalszą przygodę?

Penny machnął mu na do widzenia dłonią pełną butelki alkoholu. Quentin uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem dopiero wtedy, kiedy odwrócił się do niego plecami. Penny czterdzieści czy dwadzieścia trzy, nie miało to znaczenia - każdy Penny był jego Pennym.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
